Rofine
Rofine's World (Coming Soon!) History on The Isle Arrived in Amras a year ago. Walked in to the middle of the forest with naught but her sword strapped to her back and a few friends. Coming here was a shock, but it wasn't the end of the world..Oh god, was that a faerie? Though it took her a couple of months to stop drinking daily, and really have it all sink in. The fact that this strange new place would be the place she would forever call her home. And all the dangers that came with it as well. After being hired on by the previous Guard Captain. She was a regular Guard running her routes, and drinking in the evenings with her comrades in arms. Keeping her head down, and pretty much living her life care free. She found a place amongst the Lower Keep and the people there. The closest thing to her home on the Isle. That all changed however quite suddenly, when something had happened to the previous Captain, and over night Ro found herself promoted to Guard Captain herself! Needless to say this was a shock indeed. At first the thought of all that responsibility was daunting, she eventually took to the role like a duck to water. After all, it's easy to tell the men what needed to be done, having been in the same position ones self! It wasn't all fun and games however. The road to having all of the men accept her was a long one, but eventually she "won" them over. With the help of a certain friend, things started running like a well oiled machine. The Guard seem happy enough, and so does Ro. Though she gets drunk far less often than before. Character Basics 'Facts' *Avoidant of paper work. *In the Lists in the mornings or the evenings every day. *Runs the Guard in an orderly kind of way, but no need to be pushy about it. *Skilled at martial arts and sword play. *Loyal to those she sees fit... *Don't assume you're one of those people. *Actions speak louder than words. *Recently re-located from Lower Keep to the Farmlands. *No one knows her true Sir name. *Tied to Someone. 'Rumors' *"The Guard Captain is the terror of Amras!" - Random Street Child *"Her horse is made of evil spirits and it feeds on the unwary!" - Luinel, Co-Owner of the Jasmine Dragon *"Rofine? She's one of the finest fighters I know on the isle. But damn, don't piss her off. She'll go psycho on your ass." - Kylar, Archmage of the Thaumaturge *"When she first got here, sh'was with that weird Doctor.. now folk claim to be seeing her with that Second of hers. Though I've never seen it myself mind.. But when there is smoke there is fire I always say!" - Fishwife *"Did you hear what she did to that Fitz Williams man? She beat him within an inch of his life, and callously locked him into the stocks! He was released too, but, no one has seen him since!" -Anonymous *"You want dirt on the Guard Captain? Go ask somone else. I catch you snooping agian, I'll be sure you get a first-hand impression of what she's capable of." - Ser Cassius Moon.